danganronpacademiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ochaco Uraraka
|kanji name = 麗日 お茶子 |romaji name = Uraraka Ochako |katakana name = ウララカ オチャコ |english alias = Uravity |japanese alias = |english quirk = Zero Gravity |kanji quirk = 個性の「ゼログラビティ」 |romaji quirk = Kosei no "Zero Gurabiti" |translated quirk = Individuality Zero Gravity |gender = |height = |weight = 41kg (90lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 76cm (30") |blood_type = B |likes = • Mochi • Starry sky |dislikes = Spend money |family = Unnamed parents |participated = Killing School Life |fates = • Survived the Killing School Year • Escaped from U.A. High School |status = Alive |affiliation = U.A. High School |anime portrayal = Ayane Sakura Luci Christian }} Ochaco Uraraka (麗日 お茶子 Uraraka Ochako, usually spelled as オチャコ Ochako) is a student at U.A. High School and participant of the Killing School Year. Ochaco's Quirk is called Zero Gravity (個性の「ゼログラビティ」''Kosei no "Zero Gurabiti", lit. Individuality Zero Gravity) and her hero name is '''Uravity' (ウラビティ Urabiti). Appearance Ochaco is a young girl of short height and petite build, with fair skin that is prone to blushing, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. Ochaco also has micro-bangs which sweep to her left. She has little pads on the prints of each of her fingers similar to the pads on an animal's paws, which are used to activate her Quirk. Her school uniform is the pattern of the U.A. Academy. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt, a red tie and a dark green skirt. Also, she uses a gray suit, black pantyhose and common japanese brown shoes. Her costume consists of a skin-tight pink and black suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her Quirk's drawback. The skin tightness of her costume is apparently an error due to her not being specific in her design request. Gallery :Main Article: Ochaco Uraraka/Image Gallery. Personality Ochaco is a very warm, bubbly and lively person who thinks about everything positively. She is objective enough to see flaws and virtues of something or someone, noticing their differences but respecting them as she thinks all things and beings complement each other. She is very harmonic and empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will try to help or defend anyone that previously came to her aid, especially her dear ones. However, Ochaco can be incredibly blunt without being aware of it at times. She seems to be very good at reading people, as she was able to pinpoint and explain the reasons for Katsuki Bakugo's rivalry with Izuku Midoriya. She was also the first to notice when the collected Tsuyu Asui was upset. Similarly to Izuku, her reactions tend to be exaggerated and humorous: Ochaco often becomes amused at certain personality traits and quirks others may exhibit, sometimes to the point of bursting into laughter which she tries to suppress to some extent. Because of her humble background, she easily gets excited or surprised over little things and may even lose her composure when faced with actual luxury, to the point of nearly fainting. Bonus materials have depicted her as stingy, since she goes to extreme lengths to save money. Despite those oddities, Ochaco can take on an extremely determined, focused and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation calls for it, which can come as a surprise to those who are used to her cheerful side. This side of her tends to appear during combat situations, where Ochaco also demonstrates a surprisingly strategic mind, although she is not above taking more impulsive, reckless decisions. She dislikes to be underestimated. When it comes to her chosen path as a hero, Ochaco is unwavering, even in the face of overwhelming force. Her parents are her main drive to becoming a professional hero, since she desires above all else to give them a comfortable life. Being quite honest about her goals and priorities, Ochaco does not hide her pursuit of heroism being primarily for money, despite her embarrassment over admitting so. She does that with pride, knowing that it is for her parents' benefit. After meeting Izuku, Ochaco also grew to admire his own motives to become a hero and his compassionate nature, also his motivation to escape from U.A., wanting to be like him in both emotional strength and combat terms, something which eventually allowed her to gain more motives to achieve her goals. However, she fears to have those growing feelings interfere with her heroic activities, so she makes sure to keep them in check. In terms of heroism, Ochaco has shown more preference towards rescuing efforts, being a fan of Thirteen and their expertise in the area. However, she is also aware of her own physical limitations and she wants to learn martial arts and increase her fighting repertoire. History Ochaco's fathers don't have a good financial job because of them quirks. Because of that, Ochaco begins to dedicate herself as a hero, and she decided to attend in U.A. High School. Quirk Zero Gravity Ochaco's Quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity, such as making objects weightless or making objects float upon touching them. She also is able to cancel the effects of her Quirk by closing her fingers together. A drawback to this Quirk is that if it is used too much (around three tons) or if she makes herself float, she will suffer from nausea as a result, although this effect has been negated somewhat thanks to her training. Trivia *Her name means "tea child" (お茶子), while her last name means "bright, beautiful day" (麗日).